


Missing scenes and short fics

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: basically I dug up my fics I never posted here before, and it seemed like a good enough time to do it now.chapter8: the follow up after Robert's drinking from the last chapter





	1. wedding talk

“I think me mum lost it.” - said Aaron as he sat down.

“Yeah? We knew that already.” - laughed Robert as he went over next to him.

“Oi!”- smiled Aaron hitting his arm playfully- “It's me mum you're talking about.”

“I know.” - said Robert still laughing- “What did she do this time?”

“You know what? You don't even wanna know. She's proper hyped about this wedding and the stuff she wanna do....”

“Wait a minute.” - said Robert sitting up a little, turning to Aaron - “What do ya mean? Oh Aaron... don't tell me you're letting her be in charge.”

“What can I say? I asked her for ideas.”

“Ideas she's already turning into reality?”

“Maybe?” - he answered biting his lip.

“Oh god.” - he sighed.

“No.” - he said patting Robert's arm - “Look at me. It's gonna be fine.”

“I thought we wanted a nice quiet ceremony.”

“We did. We do. And she knows that.”

“Then why are you stressing about her meddling?”

“Mate look at you, you're the one who's stressed.”

“Because I saw your face when you got home. Aaron I can read you like a book. If you're not happy with her decisions, then you just have to tell her.”

“But I can't, can I? She's been through a lot and I just want her to be happy.”

“Even if she completely turns all of our plans upside down?”

“Look, I'm gonna try and talk to her about it.” - he said and Robert gave him a small smile - “Later” - he added and Robert's smile vanished in no time.

“Aaron...”

“No, I'll do it, just let her be....”

“What? Annoying? Slightly overbearing?”

“Yeah. For a bit at least. She needs it.”

“Alright.” - sighed Robert moving his arm around Aaron, pulling him closer.

“I know it's not how we wanted, but frankly we didn't even talk about it.”

“You want to?” - he asked surprised.

“Yeah, maybe.” - answered Aaron blushing.

“Aaron Dingle, I never thought I'd see the day!” - smirked Robert.

“Alright, you can shut up now.” - he shoved him lightly.

“How about a nice walk? I mean I wanted to take Seb anyway. We could talk about our wedding.” - he offered.

“Sounds good. Do we have to go now?” - he asked moving to sit on Robert's lap.

“I guess not.” - grinned Robert stroking Aaron's thighs. Aaron's only answer was a kiss. The kind that leaves you hanging, wanting more. The kind that's enough to turn you on, without doing anything else. The kind that Robert loved the most.

“Why don't we go upstairs?” - he asked grinding down on him.

“I don't think I can make it. I want you so much.” - he said whispering while he got his hands in Aaron's hair, kissing his throat.

“I'm not letting you have me on this couch Robert.” - moaned Aaron.

“What if I let you have me instead?”

“Nice try.” - he said as he pushed himself a little away from Robert. - “Tell you what. If you come with me now, I might do that thing you love.” - he said licking his lips.

“With your tongue?” - asked Robert excited.

Aaron raised his eyebrows suggestively and that was enough for Robert to give in.

“Come on, I don't think I can wait either.” - he heard Aaron before he stood up and raised him up the stairs.


	2. That word, I like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missing scene about the time Megan called Aaron "daddy Aaron"

“Oi! Earth to Aaron!” - said Robert laughing as he waved his hands in front of him. He was completely distracted by his own thoughts, daydreaming.

“Hi!” - he smiled standing up - “When did you come home? I didn't even hear.” - he said hugging Robert.

“Like five minutes ago.” - he laughed - “And I did call for you, but since you never answered...What were you thinking about?” - he asked smirking.

“Nothing.” - he answered way too quickly. - “Nothing like that.” - he laughed pushing Robert's arm seeing the look on his face. - “It's just... Megan said something today and I can't get it out of my head.”

“What did she say?”

“We were at the cafe with Seb and she asked about the wedding.”

“Okay?” - replied Robert confused. Why was this such a big deal? He didn't know. - “So what?”- he asked after he saw Aaron hesitating. He was blushing too.

“She called me daddy Aaron.” - he said smiling.

“Really?” - asked Robert smiling as well - “And you liked that?” - he added as he pulled him close by the waist.

“Yeah.” - he whispered. - “But we never really discussed it. I mean I get it, it can be confusing and I really don't want that for Seb...” - he was gibbering now, and Robert thought it was adorable. He chuckled coz he just couldn't help himself. - “Are you laughing at me?”

“Just a little bit.” - said Robert stroking his cheek. - “Look, Seb's living with us, right?” - Aaron nodded. - “And it's not just me who tends to him, right?” - another nod. - “You said you wanna be a good dad to him, and you are.” - said Robert as he took Aaron's hand in his - “You make sure he's safe, you give him cuddles when he's fussy, or when you just want him close.” - Aaron looked at Robert with an _'am I really that predictable'_ expression all over his face. - “You read him bedtime stories, you make him smile. You looked after him all day today when I didn't even ask, and I bet you two had a fantastic time. You love him, and he loves you. Believe me Aaron, you are an amazing dad already.” - he said pulling him in a hug - “And you should start getting used to people calling you that.” - he whispered softly kissing his neck.

“Stop it, you idiot.” -said Aaron smiling as he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Do you believe me?” - asked Robert as he leaned into Aaron, foreheads touching.

“Yeah, it's just, I never heard someone referring me as a dad before.” - he admitted. - “It felt so good.”

“So, daddy Aaron” - started Robert after a few seconds of silence - “What you reckon? Should we go grab dinner at the pub? Then we could talk about our wedding if ya fancy.”

“Sounds perfect.”


	3. Evening stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I vaguely remember ross throwing some kind of party back in the day... it takes place on that day.

“So no date night tonight then?” - asked Aaron as Robert turned to him after speaking with Diane on the phone.

“Seems like it, sorry.”

“Don't be daft, I'm glad.” - he said picking up Seb from his chair as he finished feeding him. - “At least we can go for a walk.” - he explained to the little boy. - “Does that sound good Sebby?” - he asked and Seb started giggling.

“You're so good with him.” - said Robert out of the blue, and when Aaron looked up to meet his eyes he saw the utter devotion on his husband's face.

“Come on.” - said Aaron to get Robert out of his daydream - “Get ready so we can go already.” - he said practically pushing him up the stairs.

They were just about to go when Vic texted Robert. She said the party sucks and she can have Seb after all if they still wanted a night to themselves.

“What do ya think?”- asked Robert showing Aaron the text.

“Well, we're ready now, and I kinda love the idea of just us three spending time outside.” - he said blushing.

“I love you.” - said Robert as he started typing- “But you're gonna regret this later when this one here interrupts our alone time.” - he laughed.

“Nah, I'll make sure to tire him out. Come on Robert I'm not an amateur.”

* * *

35 minutes later they were in the playground, on the swings to be precise. Robert was sitting with Seb on his lap and Aaron was supposed to push them.

“Come on Aaron, just help me.” - he said laughing as he tried to hold Seb secure and push the swing himself at the same time.

“You're ridiculous.” - scoffed Aaron.

“Yeah, but he likes it.” - answered Robert as he looked at his son. The boy was giggling, clearly enjoying himself. They heard the music still blasting from the party and when they looked at each other they knew they had the same thought. Then they just burst out laughing thingking about how they would've hated to be there.

“Come here I wanna take a photo.” - said Robert stopping the swing.

“What? Again? Arghh Robert you know I don't like putting our private life on the internet.”

“Not for the internet you idiot. Just for us. Come on, get closer.” - he said turning his head a bit so Aaron can rest his head in the crook of his neck. - “Right and now, I know it's gonna be hard, but.... smile.” - he said and he knew that this comment would do the trick so when Aaron smiled, genuinely smiled, he wasted no time to snap the perfect picture.”

Hours later, already in bed Aaron couldn't stop looking at that photo. Robert just got back from Seb's room when he saw Aaron with phone in his hands.

“What are ya looking at?” - he asked laying next to him.

“This.” - he said showing him the screen – “He's asleep?”

“Yeah, you did tire him out.” - he chuckled. - “He was barely awake after his bath.”

“See I told ya.” - smiled Aaron as he put down his phone before he turned to Robert. - “Now what?”

“Now, I think we have some time before he decides to scream the house down.” - started Robert stroking Aaron's arm.

“You reckon?” - asked Aaron with one leg over Robert's. Robert only nodded and Aaron wasted no time straddling him. - “How about I show you a good time then?” - he smirked leaning over him.

“You wanna be in charge?” - asked Robert licking his lips, his hands firmly on Aaron's thighs. He loved when Aaron was in the mood.

“Yeah, and you're gonna do exactly as I say.” - he said kissing Robert. Robert started to pull on his shirt, but Aaron batted his hands away. - “Turn around.” - he said in a low tone. - “On your hands and knees.” - his voice was full of lust and Robert loved it. - “No touching.” - that was the part that drove Robert up the wall. They didn't even start and he was already whining, wanting more. Aaron knew exactly what he was doing. But it wasn't enough. He wanted to hear it from Robert, he wanted to know how much he wants it. - “That's what you want, right? That's how you like it.” - he whispered into his ear, as he started to undress him slowly.

Robert could only moan and stutter a yes before Aaron finally took mercy on him.


	4. A picture is worth a thousand words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically family feels where Aaron's a softie

It was only 4pm and the sun was still shining bright when Aaron and Seb arrived back from their little day out. They stopped by the Mill to get changed, then they were on their way to the pub. Aaron fancied a pint, and he just wanted Seb to be able to enjoy the weather. He pushed the pram to the outside benches as he saw his mum and Paddy sitting there, talking.

“Hiya luv.” - smiled Chas. - “In for a pint?” - she asked already standing up.

“Ta, but I go and get it, you stay here, and watch this one for me, yeah?”

He went inside and waited at the bar for a few good minutes before Vic appeared from the kitchen. - “Aww, the beach boys are back?”

“You what?” - he asked raising his eyebrows.

“I saw your post. Dead cute.” - she said grinning. Aaron stood there speechless. He really wasn't a “modern man” when it came to technology so it took him two seconds to figure out what Vic was talking about. - “A pint was it?” - she added already grabbing a glass.

“Yeah, thanks.” - he smiled. - “And can you refill this?” - he asked pointing at Seb's little bottle. - “He likes orange juice.”

“So, how was your day with Seb? Did you two have a great time? Sorry I couldn't watch him, but I had tons of work and Marlon's nowhere to be seen.”

“That's alright, we had fun. And I planned on taking a day off anyway.” - he said as he took the drinks from Vic. - “Thanks.” - he said already facing the door before he heard Vis's voice.

“Oh and Aaron? I wanna see every picture you took.” - he didn't reply just shook his head smiling, then he went back to his mum and Paddy. 

“There you go mate.” - said Aaron as he handed the bottle to Seb. - “It's your favorite.” - he winked. 

“Aww, aren't they cute.” - cooed Chas. They haven't even noticed Robert's car pulling up. Aaron took a sip from his pint to hide his smile at her mother's comment when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He had no time to react as Robert grabbed his face and kissed him.

“Hi.” - he smiled once he pulled back just enough to look into Aaron's eyes. He didn't even care about their audience. He ruffled Seb's hair then took a seat next to Aaron, his hand on his thigh. Aaron still didn't know where to put this behaviour so he simply asked. 

“What was that about?” 

“You know what.” - answered Robert with a knowing look.

“Do we wanna know?” - asked Chas grimacing.

“No, it's not like that.” - laughed Robert. - “You didn't show them the pictures did ya?”

“We just got here.” - he said rolling his eyes.

“What pictures?“- asked Chas curiously.

“Ahh, you're talking about that cute little post?” - asked Vic stepping outside. 

“You saw?” - asked Robert still smiling.

“Course I did, I follow that mug.” - he laughed pointing at Aaron.

“Alright, I think we're missing something.” - said Paddy looking at them. - “Right?”

“Just show them already.” - nagged Robert.

“Fine.” - sighed Aaron – “I don't know why you're making a big deal out of it it's not that....”

“Awwww Aaron!!” - interrupted Chas as soon as she saw the photo. - “This is so adorable.”

“Right? I thought so as well.” - said Robert being proud of his family. 

“What are ya even doing here?” - asked Aaron turning to his husband.

“Cheers, glad to know you missed me.” - he scoffed.

“You know what I mean you muppet. I thought it was an all-nighter.”

“Yeah, I ditched it.” - shrugged Rober.

“What? Why?” - asked Aaron. They didn't notice but the others were looking at them.

“I just saw that picture and I don't know. I wanted to be here. With you.” 

“Awww.” - they heard Vic. - “My brother the romantic.”

“Alright, a pint please Vic, and we can shut down the comments.” - he said laughing. 

“Fine, but I still wanna see the rest of the photos. And the videos as well!” - she said going back inside.

“How do ya know about the videos?” - shouted Aaron.

“Ask Robert!”- was the reply. Aaron immediately looked at him with a “really mate?” expression on his face.

“What?” - started Robert – “I might have sent some of it to her. Come on Aaron they were adorable. Show them to your mum.” - he said pushing him a little.

“I hate you.” - he said as he handed his phone back to his mum.

“Nah you don't.” - answered Robert with a cheeky smile leaning into Aaron.


	5. Shorts and swimsuits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robron and Seb spending quality time at the pool  
it's from 2018 summer

It was Saturday, and it was hot. The heat was unbearable and with Seb kicking up a fuss in every 20 minutes the boys had to think of a solution.

“How about we go for a swim?” - recommended Robert. He immediately saw the look on Aaron's face and he stepped closer to him as he started to elaborate. - “I know what you're thinking, but don't. You don't have to be in shorts or anything. It's just, I know he likes bath time and I thought... but never mind.... we'll think of something....”

“Don't.” - interrupted Aaron. - “It's a great idea.” - he smiled – “I know he would enjoy it, and it's a good opportunity for me to work on my confidence, right?” - he asked.

“Did you speak about stuff like this with your counsellor?”

“Yeah, a while ago. And I kinda wanna do it, for Seb, and for myself as well.”

“I'm proud of you, you know that right?” - said Robert kissing his head.

“Alright, let's go then. Can you get Liv? She's in the pub with me mum.” 

“Okay, be back in a sec. Can you...”

“Yeah, I'll dress him.”

* * *

“Can you believe she'd rather stay there than come with us?” - scoffed Robert as they arrived at Hotten Pool. 

“Come on Robert she's 16, you kinda knew she wouldn't come.”

“Maybe, but it's a family thing, right?”

“Stop sulking, and ask somebody where the changing rooms are.” - said Aaron smiling as he pushed his husband to get him going. 

They didn't need any help in the end, and after they changed and put Seb into a cute little swimsuit they headed for the baby pool. Robert helped Seb into the shallow water and just smiled, as his son started splashing around as soon as he was able to put his tiny hands on the surface. Aaron just stood there looking at them. Well, mostly Robert. His husband looked so fine in his shorts, he was half tempted to drag him to the changing rooms. The only thing, well person who stopped him was Seb. So he shook his head to get rid of some unholy thoughts before he sat down next to Robert.

“I think someone's enjoying the water.” - said Aaron looking at Seb.

“Yeah, we might never get him out.” - laughed Robert. 

“You want a beer? Coz if it's down to him I don't think we're leaving anytime soon.”

“Alright then.” - smiled Robert as he turned back to Seb – “Oh and get him something as well.” - They didn't really notice the other parents, they were perfectly fine in their own bubble, but as Aaron was stuck in the queue he heard two women talking. They were standing behind him and didn't realize they had an audience.

“He's quite fit, right?” - asked the first one. - “I've always liked blondes.” - that was the sentence that made Aaron curious. 

“Yeah, but I also saw a wedding ring.” - answered the other. _Good point _thought Aaron, tho they might not talk about Robert. 

“Maybe, but I didn't see anyone with him, I think I'm going there to introduce myself.” - she said full of confidence. 

“No, don't make a fool of yourself Maria, what if his wife's in the changing room or something?”

“Then I can always pretend to... I don't know, that I was interested in his kid's cute outfit. You know me, I'll think of something. He's just too good to miss.” - she winked – “Pls get me a juice.”- she added before she stepped out of the line and headed... yes, towards Robert. Aaron was curious and he wanted to go and at least listen in on the conversation, but suddenly he was next, and now his goal was to get their drinks as soon as possible. He was lucky coz by the time he paid, the girl was still standing a bit far from Robert, probably thinking of a good excuse to address him. He got closer, just close enough to watch the scene, but still in a safe distance for not to get caught. Also, the big bush in front of him was a good place to hide. 

“Oi Seb, look at me.” - said Robert and as soon as the little boy looked at his direction he splashed him. Seb let out a squeaky little sound obviously wanting more. That was when Aaron saw the girl stepping next to Robert and started talking. He didn't hear a damn word, so he just watched as Robert smiled at the girl before he flashed his wedding ring. That's when he decided to get back to his family. 

“Nice, I thought you got lost.” - said Robert as soon as he saw Aaron. He handed over the beer, while Aaron bent down to get Seb out of the water to give him his drink. 

“Yeah sorry, queue was a nightmare.” - he said looking at the girl.

“Oh yeah, she's Maria, she wanted to know where we got his swimsuit.” - Aaron just smiled as he answered the obviously fake question. He enjoyed seeing the stunned expression on her face. After she quickly disappeared, he was still laughing and Robert had no idea what just happened. Aaron told him all of it, while they were sipping their beers. Robert started smirking.

“So they thought I was fit?”

“That's the only conclusion you got?” - he asked hitting his arm.

“Well yeah.” - he grinned – “Come on I look good, right? I mean if my own husband can't say it...”

“Fine. You... look.... almost quite fit.” - he mumbled before he took another sip.

“Sorry I didn't hear that? Did ya hear it Seb?”

“You're fit.” - whispered Aaron.

“Hmm?”

“YOU'RE FIT!” - he shouted which caused some people to turn their heads to their direction. Aaron immediately wished the ground would open and swallow him up while Robert kept laughing... along with Seb coz somehow the little boy found this really funny. Either that or the way Robert tickled his tiny feet. - “I hate you.” - he said looking at Robert – “Stop it, it's not funny!” - he said already laughing. 

“Glad to know at least you find me acceptable.” - said Robert unable to stop. - “Don't worry you're quite the catch yourself.” - he winked. 

“Alright, Sebby.” - started Aaron looking at the kid – “Remind me to leave daddy at home next time, ey? “


	6. #ThisOneLivesInWater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fic about how their day started and then how it turned into a proper beach party.  
Aka Aaron’s taking Seb swimming.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t get out of this one.” - said Robert with an apologetic look as he kept on ignoring Nicola’s calls.

“I know. Just answer her, coz all this ringing? It’s doing my head in.” - said Aaron as he looked at Seb who was at the verge of crying – “and his.”

“Nicola, I’ve told you.” – started Robert as he picked up the phone. - “I’ll be there in five minutes stop calling me!” - he said before he hung up. - “Arghh that woman… I swear….”

“Oi, come here.” - said Aaron pulling Robert in for a hug.

“Hmm, you smell so good.” - said Robert taking a deep breath – “I wanna stay here forever.” – he mumbled into Aaron’s shirt.

“Hey, how about we go for a walk after you get home? Just you and me.”

“Just us?” - asked Robert with wide eyes.

“Yeah, Liv can watch Seb.” - as he said it he saw Robert frown. - “What’s wrong?”

“Are you sure about today?” - he asked and Aaron knew what he meant.

“Course. Look I took a day off, and let’s be honest I’d rather be with this one, than work. You know that.” - he said smiling.

“Yeah, that’s true.” - he smiled – “So what are you gonna do today?”

“Dunno might take him to the park.”

“Or you could take him back to the pool, you know, where we spent the entire weekend.” - he laughed.

“Really? You wouldn’t mind? I mean, that we leave you out of it.”

“Well, I’d rather be with you all day but…”

“Business.”

“Yeah.” - he said rolling his eyes – “And now that you’ve mentioned, I gotta go.” - he said heading to the door, then he turned around to see Aaron with Seb in his arms.

“Oi, Mr I’m In A Hurry, you can give us a kiss can’t ya?” - asked Aaron with a soft smile.

“Be good Sebby, and don’t forget Aaron’s in charge now.” - he said directly to Seb then he looked at Aaron – “Which basically means you can have anything.”

“Oi, I can do strict!” - started Aaron then glanced down at Seb – “Just not with the cutest 9 month old in the world. Right little man?” - he said kissing Seb’s head.

“Alright, I’m going.”- said Robert as he leaned in for a quick kiss – “Have a good day you two.” - he waved - “Oh, and Aaron? I love when you dress him up. You should do it more often.” - he winked before he went out the door.

Aaron shut the door shaking his head thinking about his stupid husband and what he said, as he got back to the kitchen, getting Seb into his little chair. He had a huge grin on his little face as he tried to grab Aaron’s hand. - “Alright kiddo, just you and me today.”

* * *

_ **Later that day somewhere in a swimming pool in Hotten** _

  
  


“Alright mate, how’s the water?” - asked Aaron as he carefully splashed Seb. The little boy loved it, he couldn’t stop the goofy grin on his face. They were proper beach boys. Aaron was in shorts and in a white T-shirt, and Seb was in an adorable baby swimsuit, and he also had a little hat on with giraffes on it.

“Back so soon?” - he heard a voice. He looked up and he saw Liz. She was a volunteer, involved with the whole kids' department of Hotten Pool.

“Hi.” - said Aaron as Liz sat down next to him by the side of the pool. - “Yeah, it’s a nice day and we didn’t want to stay inside, right Seb?” - he said looking at the boy. He just kept on grinning and splashing the water. He really liked this place anyone could tell that.

“Seems like you made a good choice.” - she smiled – “He agrees. Just the two of you today?”

“Oh yeah. I asked me sister, but she said she’s way too old to be seen at a place like this, and me husband is working.” - he said trying not to frown.

“Well, I think Seb is very happy here. Right sweetheart?” - she asked smiling at the baby. - “Alright then, have a lovely day.” - she said standing up. She didn’t know Aaron that well, but she knew that Robert was the talker, and Aaron was the quiet one. At least in company.

After Liz left Aaron turned back to Seb got his phone out of his pocket and snapped a few pictures. He even made one or two (or more) videos about Seb playing in the water. He might have sent a couple of them to Robert. After he sent the first picture (it was Seb looking right into the camera trying to touch it) Aaron got an instant reply.

_R: Please stop, he’s melting my heart <3_

Aaron smiled before he typed an answer, but before he could hit send he got another reply.

_R: Kidding, please don’t stop. This meeting is boring, entertain me! Can I have a picture of both of you?_

Aaron thought about two seconds before he wrote the post. He rarely used any app, but Robert kept nagging him, and every once in a while he could persuade him to post a new photo. His last post was about the layby. Of course it was in true Aaron style. Nothing but Robert’s car on the picture, and the road…typical. And the caption:  **Back to the beginning.** _#newmemories _

And that was it. Of course after the news of their engagement spread like wildfire, people slowly realized what that picture was about. Not like this time. This time it was obvious. He made the post, hit upload then sent a text to Robert.

_A: Check your Instagram._

Robert should’ve been listening to the conference but he was curious. He opened the app and immediately saw it. The picture. Of his son and his husband. Smiling at the camera. Slightly wet. And just perfect. And the caption:  **Shame it’s not the weekend, but we’re having fun.** _#ThisOneLivesInWater_


	7. The new bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember before the second proposal Robert "wanted to take" Aaron to that new bar in Hotten?   
Well, I wrote a fic about them going there... with vic... I wrote it back in 2018

_No no no I'm owed a party! We're going out!_

And that's how the boys ended up in that poncy bar in Hotten with Vic.

“I can't believe you couldn't say no.” - started Aaron as they walked up to the bar to order. They left Vic at a table and as they were looking at her direction now, she started waving at them. - “Oh god, she's the worst.”

“Yeah well, I didn't see you stopping her either.”

“She's your sister!”

“Exactly. You know how mad she can be. You really wanna risk that?”

“Point taken.” - said Aaron then he let Robert order their drinks.

To be honest, they did try to wiggle out of this, but it was pointless. They couldn't even use Seb as a solid reason because Liv volunteered to babysit, and she called over Faith as well. They had a mysterious bond that seemed to work so the boys couldn't say no to that. As for why weren't they going to the Woolie, Vic didn't want to party at her workplace, and she fancied a change of scenery.

“So, what do ya think?”- asked Vic looking around. 

“About what?” - asked back Aaron clueless.

“About this place you fool.”

“Yeah, it's alright I guess.”

“Alright? This has everything, to be the perfect pub. I remember you going on about it after you saw the posters for the opening.” - said Robert - “That's why I wanted to take you here.”

“No mate you just said that, to take me to our lay-by, remember?” - laughed Aaron. For a minute they forgot that they're not alone but Vic started to ask questions so they kinda told her how the proposal went down.

“At the same time? Aww, you guys are so cute.” - she said with proper heart eyes. - “I've always known that you were meant to be.” - she said standing up.

“Oi, where are ya going?” - asked Aaron grabbing her wrist.

“To get us some shots, what did ya think?” - she said looking at him like that was an obvious thing to do. Well to Vic it really was. 

“Fine but only one round.” - said Aaron. 

Vic went to the bar already smirking - “One round my arse.”

“Be right back.” - said Robert as he went to the bathroom. In the meantime, Vic came back with a tray full of booze. (9 shots to be precise.)

“What's this? Vic, I told you, one round.”

“This is one round. My round to be fair, so.....where's my brother?”

“He's gonna be back in a minute.”

“I'm surprised you didn't go with him.” - she said grinning. Yes, she was hinting at public sex.

“Did you just...? You know what, don't even answer to that. I don't wanna know.” - scoffed Aaron, when he felt a hand gripping his shoulder.

“What's that you didn't wanna know?” - asked Robert as he leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“Your sister is a weirdo.”

“Yeah, I know.” - laughed Robert. - “And I see she got us a round.”

“See? This is one round! I told you.” - said Vic proud.

“You really wanna drink all of this?” -asked Aaron looking at Robert.

“No, only 3of them. Look I know that you're not really good with math but....” - he didn't get to finish because Aaron elbowed him. - “Ouch, that hurt!”

“Good. Now shut up and just drink.” - said Aaron rolling his eyes, then he looked at Vic. She was laughing at them. - “What?”

“You two are bickering like an old married couple.”

“Well, we are married, technically.” - answered Robert.

“No, you just got engaged. Had a party and all. Mind you I wasn't there so it hardly counts.”

“Yeah but, look I know it's weird and complicated, but to me, Aaron's already my husband.” - he said looking at Aaron with a soft smile.

“Yeah, same here.” - added Aaron- “It's just to make things legal. But that doesn't mean that he wasn't my husband before. I mean we did have a wedding.”

“Yeah but this time it's gonna be so much better.” - said Vic smiling at them. - “Alright let's drink to you guys! To your future, your awesome wedding, and to me.”

“To you?” - they asked at the same time.

“Yeah, to me, coz I'm gonna do my best to make you the perfect cake and that's kinda what everyone wants to see, besides the grooms of course.” - they all started laughing and the shots started consuming. It's gonna be a long night...

* * *

It's been 3 hours and they were still at the bar. Vic just returned from the bathroom when she saw her brother looking... no.... gazing into Aaron's eyes. It was like he was in some sort of trance.

“Okay, what's he doing?” - she asked Aaron.

“Nothing, he's drunk.” - he said laughing. He was definitely tipsy himself.

“No, I'm not.” - said Robert maybe a bit louder than necessary. - “It's just.... you're so gorgeous.” - he said touching Aaron's face.

“Come on mate, time to go home.” - tried Aaron as he grabbed Robert's hand to pull him onto his feet. 

“No.” - said Robert pouting. - “I wanna kiss ya.” - he said already leaning in.

“I don't think so.” - laughed Aaron. - “Hey Vic, can you call us a cab?”

“Yeah sure. Can you drag him out, or you want some help?”

“No, I think I can manage.” - he winked. After she left he turned to Robert whispering into his ear. - “Alright, now listen to me. We gotta go home so I can get you out of these clothes.” - he said with a knowing look. If there was any setup Robert would fall for, then it was the promise of sex. And it worked. He was out the door, faster than people can say intercourse. It looked like he sobered up, but Aaron knew better. - “Oi, come on, lean on me.” - he said holding up Robert by his waist.

“Anything you say.” - answered Robert grinning. 

“Okay, how did ya do that?” - asked Vic stepping next to them.

“We're gonna have sehhhmmmnnn” – fortunately, Aaron could shut him up, but Robert was having none of it. He licked his hand, and Aaron took it in front of his mouth with disgust.

“Eww, why'd you do that?”

“Why, you don't like it? Gonna punish me later?” - he said practically whispering.

“Well, I never thought I could be traumatized by my brother, but here we are.” - said Vic throwing her hands up in the air. - “Robert, can you shut it? No taxi driver will let you in their car, the state you're in now.” - she said.

“I'm perfectly fine.” - he slurred giggling.

“Yeah mate, you look it.” - muttered Aaron. 

“Is he always like this after he had a few?” - asked Vic – “Because I would say it's funny, but then he starts talking about you two and sex and... yeah you can imagine.”

“And I'm the one living with him.” - huffed Aaron – “By the way, no he's never like this, but usually you're not there to get him drunk!”

“Oi, that's not my fault! He's a grown man, he can decide how many drinks he can have.”

“Clearly he's not.” - said Aaron pointing at Robert who started touching Aaron's hair.

“Your hair is so shiny.” - he said – “Can I smell it?”

“Robert you need to cut this crap. Sober up or else you can walk all the way home.” - said Aaron trying to keep some distance, while staying close enough if Robert would want to fall down. 

“You don't mean that.” - he said pouting. 

“Nope, it's not gonna work.” - said Aaron smiling at him. - “You're a cute drunk, but that's not enough this time.”

“He said I'm cute.” - said Robert happily turning to Vic.

“Thank god, the taxi is here.” - she sighed spotting the car. - “Shall we?” - she asked, allowing Aaron to lead the way with Robert following him like a puppy. Seemed like all he needed was the car to start moving underneath him, because 2 minutes into the ride he fell asleep, with his head resting on Aaron's shoulder, his hand dropped on Aaron's thigh.

“You're not mad at him right?” - asked Vic quietly – “Or me? Look I didn't know he will drink that much I swear.” 

“Don't worry Vic, I can handle him. Honestly, this is nothing. I've seen worse.” - he said chuckling.

“Worse than this? When?”

“Years ago. It doesn't matter now.” - he said smiling at the memory. 

“Was it when you two were still...” - Aaron knew what Vic was hinting at, and he nodded. 

“He got hammered. All by himself. He waited for me at the barn and...”

“Wait, at the barn?” - she asked suddenly – “The barn he wanted to propose the first time.”

“Yeah.” - he said smiling – “Anyway he was angry that he couldn't get himself a few days off work. He wanted to take me somewhere, didn't say where, but apparently Lawrence got a job for him and he was pretty pissed about it.” 

“Wait, I remember one time when Chrissie said something about a missing whiskey bottle? It didn't make any sense then.”

“Yeah, he took it and drank it. But I found him and stayed with him. You know to make sure he won't do anything stupid.”

“Aww, you loved him already, didn't ya?”

“Of course I did.” - answered Aaron with a soft smile. 

Robert started to stir, but he didn't wake up, not fully anyway, but he did nuzzle up to Aaron, breathing in his scent. - “Love ya”– he mumbled tightening his grip on Aaron.

Aaron smiled at Vic as he looked down at Robert. He gave his arm a little squeeze while kissing his hair, whispering – “Love you too.”


	8. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the follow up after Robert's drinking from the last chapter

Aaron tried to be quiet. He tried to go down the stairs with minimum sound, without disturbing his stupid husband who's probably gonna have the worst hangover once he's awake. He left him on the sofa last night because there was no way he could carry him upstairs without a fuss, besides, he was half asleep already. That's why he was currently trying to feed Seb without waking Robert up. He's got the little boy in his arms, bottle firmly adjusted in his tiny hands, as he walked over to Robert.

“See Seb? That's your immature daddy there. Reckon he's gonna be a real diva once he's awake.” - he whispered to him. - “That's when you can be as loud as you want.” - he added looking at him, and when Seb smiled back at him he kissed his head saying - “Alright, it's a deal then.”

He sat down with Seb, and as the boy slowly went back to sleep, Aaron kept looking at Robert. After a while, he chuckled to himself then took Seb upstairs.

It was 9 in the morning when Liv woke up and went downstairs to have some breakfast. Aaron was already in the kitchen drinking coffee.

“He's still asleep?” - she asked pointing at Robert.

“Yeah. But I think I'll wake him soon. He can't sleep all day.” - at this point, Liv started laughing. - “What?”

“You realize how ridiculous that sounds coming from you right?”

“You know what? Why don't we go to the cafe and grab some breakfast? Vic wanted some quality Seb time so I gotta drop him too.”

“Alright, as long as I can make fun of Robert because let's be honest, he's a laugh.”

An hour later Aaron got home, without Liv. He bribed her to stay away at least until lunch, which was near anyway. Robert was still on the sofa but in another position. He must've woken up in the meantime.

“Hey, time to wake up.” - said Aaron slowly running his hand up and down Robert's arm. The answer was a loud groan, and after some shifting, Robert finally opened his eyes. - “Hi. I would say good morning but it's almost midday, so ...get yourself together.” - he said patting Robert's shoulder before he stood up and went to the kitchen.

“Arghh my head.” - said Robert trying to sit up. - “I'll never drink with Vic again.”

“Not that she forced it on ya.” - mumbled Aaron as he got some water and paracetamol and took it back to Robert.

“Thanks.” - he said taking it quickly. - “Where's Liv? And Seb? I think I wanna cuddle him.” - Aaron chuckled and ruffled up Robert's hair before he answered.

“It's just us now, but tell you what. Why don't you go upstairs, now that you're able...” - he laughed - “...have a shower because frankly, you stink, then have something to eat, and then....then maybe I can have a cuddle with you.”

“So I don't get magic Seb cuddles?” - he pouted.

“Oi.” - started Aaron hitting his arm - “You're not getting any cuddles with this attitude.” - he said strictly, but he was smiling already.

“Fine, I think you'll have to do.” - answered Robert sulking, but Aaron knew he's only winding him up. He was always moody after a drinking session.

30minutes later Robert was downstairs again. Looking and smelling like his old self, but he felt like dying.

“Head still hurting?” - asked Aaron not even looking at him. He was busy making him a sandwich, but he stopped when he felt two arms around his waist.

“Yeah, I feel awful.” - answered Robert burying his face into Aaron's back.

“Get this down you.” - he said giving him the sandwich.

“Later, alright? I don't think I can keep it down if I'll eat it now.”

“Charming.” - said Aaron as he gave Robert a hug.

“Can we have that cuddle now?” - he asked looking at him.

“Someone's needy.” - smirked Aaron already pulling Robert in the direction of the sofa.

“Reckon I can be needy for one day, don't you think?” - said Robert with the attitude of a little boy.

“Fine. Come on then” - he said as he sat down. - “But we don't have all day, I told Liv we're meeting at the pub for lunch.”

“Don't spoil it Aaron, we haven't even started yet.”- said Robert disappointed but he snuggled up to him nonetheless.

“You're such a child.” - he whispered to him.

“But you love me anyway.”

“You're lucky I do. Now shut up, and if you behave I massage your head.”

“Really?” -asked Robert like an excited puppy.

“Yeah really.” - smiled Aaron as Robert already changed his position, with his head in Aaron's lap. - “The things I do for ya.....”

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you guys might remember that before I created this account I posted short stories on twitter.  
Well, this is one of those stories. Hope it's gonna be nice to re-read it...


End file.
